


WinterHawk Holiday

by snowcake



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Winterhawk, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcake/pseuds/snowcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates Clint and Bucky spend Christmas together. [Based on 12 Days of Winterhawk prompts]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts can be found here: helterskelterxo.tumblr.com/post/135154477724

When Bucky woke up that morning, he expected the day to be one of those that just breezed by; the kind of day where he lounged on the couch reading a book or channel surfing the whole day away. But the sound of something heavy being dragged against the floorboards changed everything. 

Bucky groaned as he turned in his bed. “Clint, I swear, if that’s a dead body, I’m calling Steve!” he yelled. The dragging stopped with a thump on the floor.  
“Then come out here if you really want to find out” Clint replied with a teasing tone in his voice. Was that a giggle? Did Clint just giggle?

The sheets fell on the side of the bed as Bucky got up. He rubbed his face and sunk his feet to the ground. He kept his eyes closed as he decided on whether or not he should actually go check on what Clint was doing or if he should just get back in bed. He chose the former.

Getting to the door, Bucky could hear Clint grunting. Maybe he shouldn’t open the door? Bucky shook his head and opened it anyway, not caring what awaited on the other side.  
The door creaked open and Bucky was greeted by the sight of Clint trying to put up a tree on the corner of their living room. “What the hell, Clint?” he exclaimed.

Clint finally got the tree upright. He placed his hands on his hips as he admired his work, “Merry Christmas, grumpy! Now get your butt over here and help me decorate this tree” he said. He then kicked a large box over to Bucky. The man opened it and saw tinsels of different colors all tangled up with a bunch of other Christmas ornaments.

“Nope” was all that Bucky said before kicking the box back to Clint and falling on the sofa. 

“Oh c’mon Buck! Where’s your Christmas spirit?”

“It’s November” Bucky mumbled as he turned his back towards his roommate.

“No it’s not. It’s already December”

“Not doing it”

Clint threw one of the plastic balls at him, “Come oooon”

“Nope”

Bucky turned his head when he didn’t hear a retort from the other man. Clint was just sitting next to the box, with his head hung low, and his hands busy untangling the decors. Bucky turned his back on him again and heaved a sigh.

“Fine!” he grunted before going over to sit beside Clint. Clint quickly got up and started putting tinsels around the tree. Bucky rolled his eyes at the childish antics of his friend.

The two continued to hang the decorations around the tree while Christmas songs blasted from Clint’s phone. Clint sang along in the most ridiculous opera voice and Bucky couldn’t help but watch him. 

Sometimes Clint annoyed him to death but there are days when he was the best thing about Bucky’s day.

Nope. Bucky shook his head and returned to untangling the other decors. Nope definitely not.


	2. Snowman

After the tree was set up, the roommates sat on the couch admiring the lights flickering around the tree.

“Hot cocoa?” Bucky mumbled as he got up from his seat. Clint simply nodded in response; his eyes not leaving their masterpiece- if one can call it that.

Bucky navigated his way around the kitchen as he prepared the drink. This was crazy. He was up early on a weekend to help his friend set up a Christmas tree and now he’s making him hot cocoa. The last time he did this was with Steve... eons ago. He never thought he’d be close to someone like that again. But, no, he’s not going to repeat that mistake. Clint probably just saw him like Steve did: a good friend. 

He returned to the couch, two mugs of hot cocoa topped with marshmallows in hand. He offered one towards Clint and he took it with a soft ‘thanks’ leaving his lips. They sat there in silence for a while before Bucky noticed the frost building up on the window.

“I hope it doesn’t snow too much. I don’t wanna be snowed in, not again” Bucky commented. 

Clint downed the content of his mug and placed it on the coffee table. “Let’s go out” he blurted.

Bucky shook his head and grabbed the remote. He clicked the tv on and rolled his eyes at what was being aired. He turned to Clint who had a playful grin on his face.

“Don’t you fucking dare start-“

“Do you wanna build a snowmaaan?” Clint sang along, “it doesn’t have to be a snowmaaan”. He moved closer towards his roommate as he sang.

“Go away Clint” Bucky pushed him away with his foot.

Clint let out a chuckle before continuing the song, “okay bye”


	3. Snowball Fight

Somewhere halfway through watching Frozen, Bucky found himself agreeing to getting dragged out of their warm apartment and into the freezing snow filled yard across the street.

He stood on the sidewalk, his hands tucked in the pockets of his jacket as he watched Clint interact with the neighbours’ kids. Clint’s been in that neighbourhood for so long, the people are indifferent to his ability to level with children. Clint was making a snowman with little Anna when Bucky looked away to observe the cars driving by.   
Suddenly a handful of snow hit the side of his face.

Bucky looked at the direction where the snowball came from and saw Anna giggling while the little boys around her pointed at Clint who was standing behind the snowman and looking at the sky. Bucky glared at him.

“What?” Clint said; his lip quirking to a smile.

“You’re an idiot” Bucky replied.

Anna gasped and threw a hand over her mouth. “He said a bad word!” she announced. The other kids ‘oooh’-ed like someone of authority was about to scold Bucky. 

Clint joined the ooh-ing and crouched down to gather snow in his hand. Bucky saw this and immediately turned away. Clint was quick and aimed the snowball right at the back of his head. 

“Oh so that’s how it is” Bucky growled and bent down. Clint’s eyes went wide, “shit” he uttered then ran. 

A couple of snowballs back and forth later, they’ve divided into teams with the other kids.

The loud giggles and war cries of the children seemed to have woken the grumpy old man next door. As soon as the door creaked open and the sound of his cane colliding with the floorboard was heard, the children froze and so did the two adult males with them.

“Run!” Clint announced and the children ran away screaming. The old man started waving his cane as he yelled curses at them.

Clint and Bucky ran away laughing.  
 


	4. Skating & Presents Shopping

Bucky grunted as he walked into Clint while heading back to their apartment. “What the hell” he exclaimed. Clint turned back to him and grabbed his sleeve.  
“I forgot to buy a gift for the secret Santa thing for Tony’s party!” he announced as he pulled Bucky towards the street. He hailed a cab and they went off to the mall.  
The moment they entered the mall, Bucky regretted coming. In the middle of the ground floor, this was usually an events area, stood a huge skating rink. He knew what his roommate was thinking and he didn’t want to take part in it.   
“Buck-“ “No” “You don’t even know what I was going to say” “If it’s about that stupid skating rink, don’t bother” “Pssshh no it’s not- okay it is. It’ll be fun!”  
Clint tried to catch up to Bucky who was walking as far away from the rink as he could. The brunette shoved his hands in his pockets and quickened his pace but a familiar chuckle stopped him in his steps. He looked back and found Clint looking at him with a teasing grin.  
“What?” he huffed.  
The other man walked up to him and said, “ol’ tough Bucky-roo can’t skate”  
Bucky rolled his eyes and turned back around.  
Clint’s taunting got louder as Bucky walked further and people were starting to look at them. 

“Looks like the neighbourhood grump has a weakness after all” Clint yelled out and Bucky was about to pop a vein. He looked back stepped a little too close to Clint.   
“Shut up Barton” he growled.

A smile crept onto Clint’s lips, “make me” he said.

Heat rose to Bucky’s face. He quickly shoved Clint away. “Fine, I’ll go skating with you” he grumbled. Clint pulled him to the rink.

Minutes later, they were in skates and ready to enter the rink. Bucky’s heart was racing. He didn’t like not being in control. He hated discovering activities he wasn’t familiar with. He hated how Clint knew how to persuade him into doing stupid things that he’d never admit he actually enjoyed doing. This might not be one of them though.

With hands extended towards him, Bucky tried to walk onto the ice. He wobbled a little but Clint immediately caught his hands to keep him steady. Heat gathered in Bucky’s face. He quickly tried to get his hands out of the man’s grasp. As he pulled his hands away, he wobbled again. Without thinking he grabbed onto Clint’s arm.

Clint laughed at him before finally leading Bucky to get moving on his own. He skated backwards slowly watching Bucky glide over the ice, stiff as a statue.

“You’re not going to get anywhere if you’re just gonna let me pull you, you know” Clint spoke up. Bucky glared at him then returned his attention to his feet.

A hand pushed Bucky’s chin up and his eyes met with Clint’s. “Just one foot after the other. It’s like walking but with a bit more gliding” Clint instructed. His hand then guided Bucky’s into his. 

They glide around for a while, Clint keeping Bucky steady as he learned how to control his steps.

“Looks like you can do it now big guy” Clint spoke, “time to let go”.

Bucky tightened his grip on Clint’s hands, “don’t you fucking dare let go”. The moment he realized what he just said, Bucky looked away but kept his hold on Clint. He could see Clint smiling from his peripheral. 

“Yeah nope” Clint chuckled and pulled away quickly then skidded off. Bucky lost his balance and fell on his butt. 

Clint turned back to him and held onto his stomach as he laughed loud and hard at the sight of him on the ground. Bucky grumbled profanities under his breath. Clint skated towards him.

“Hey- hahah- Bucky. Need a hand?” he asked with his mouth tight obviously trying to hold his laughter. Bucky immediately pushed Clint’s foot, causing the man to fall as well. “Now we’re even” he said.

Their eyes met and the two grown men sat on the ice, laughing.


	5. Mall Santa

Morning came the next day and Bucky decided it was the day he finally bought something for his roommate, who also happened to be the name he picked for the secret santa for the tennants’ Christmas party their landlord Tony held yearly. He went through his morning routine and realized that he was alone in the apartment. Clint must’ve gone to work.  
When Bucky stepped out the door, he heard his name being called by a small shrill voice. He looked to where it came from and saw a little blonde girl running towards him. He squatted down to her level and caught her in his arms.

“Bucky! Bucky! We’re going to the mall!!!” the little girl excitedly announced as she hugged him. Bucky was about to reply when he saw Steve hastily locking up his own door at the end of the hall. 

“Gwen! Can you please slow down a little, Sweetie?” Steve called out to her and Gwen squeaked as she held Bucky tighter. Bucky stood up taking her with him and she giggled into his shoulder.

“Sorry, Buck” Steve huffed as he reached them, “are you going out too?” He tried to pry the little girl from him but she held on. 

Bucky patted her back before turning to Steve, “Yeah heading to the mall too... I haven’t gotten a gift for the party yet” he replied.

“Shall we, then?” 

Bucky simply nodded and they headed out the building. If this happened a couple of years back, Bucky would’ve been ecstatic. But he’s moved on. And he’s not going to dig through that again. He’s perfectly fine occasionally babysitting his childhood crush’s child.

They went around the mall for about an hour looking through things when Gwen tugged on Bucky’s hand and led him to a queue. Bucky looked to the end of the line and saw big red chair with a guy dressed up as Santa Clause sitting on it. 

“Could you keep her company for a few minutes, I’ll just go buy something” Steve asked. Bucky hummed an okay and the man bent down to kiss his daughter on the forehead, “Bucky’s gonna keep you company for a while. I’ll be back. Behave, alright?” he said.

Gwen nodded then turned to Bucky. She began telling him stories of her friends from school as Steve walked away.

Soon enough it was their turn to talk to Santa. Bucky stayed on the line as Gwen ran up to Santa. Bucky watched as the little girl interacted with the guy in the suit. She animatedly moved her hands and the guy laughed a very familiar laugh. Gwen seemed to have recognized it as well because she stopped talking. She then reached up to pull on the fake beard. Bucky quickly went up to them and took her into his arms to prevent her from ruining the magic for other kids in line. 

“Bucky, it’s Clint!” Gwen whispered to him, “Clint is Santa!”

Clint forced out a deep and awkward laugh. Bucky winked at Clint, causing the man to sink in his seat. “I’ll see you later Santa Clint” he chuckled. He could hear Clint muttering curses under his breath. He couldn’t wait for him to get home so he could make fun of him.

Bucky looked down at the little girl in his arms who looked like she just figured out the world’s greatest secret.


	6. Blizzards & Stockings

When Bucky arrived at their building later that day, the weather was starting to get bad. Snow was falling heavier by the hour and it looked like it’ll be a lot of work in the morning- that is if it gets better by then. He looked out the window, worry for his roommate Clint building up in his stomach.

Bucky picked up his phone and started typing: Hey Santa, you sure your reindeers can handle this blizzard? But before he could hit send, the front door opened and Clint shuffled in. Bucky watched him as he hung his scarf and coat on the coat rack beside the door.

“Hey Santa” he greeted.

Clint looked up at him and stuck his tongue out. “Gwen is one of the most observant kids I’ve ever encountered. I swear, that kid would grow up scarier than Natasha” he commented while he navigated his way to the fridge. 

“She now believes that you are Santa” Bucky replied, following Clint to the kitchen and sitting on one of the kitchen isle stools. “She kept telling me that she’ll deliver her letters to you personally so it won’t get lost in the mail anymore” he continued.

The other guy stood up and laid two bottles of beer on the isle. “Now I owe the kid an explanation” he said while he tipped the cap off his. Bucky nodded in reply as he took his own bottle.

“Oh! Look what I got” Clint excitedly announced before digging into his backpack. He took out two Christmas stockings, one had Clint embroidered on it, while the other had Bucky. He held it high then handed Bucky’s to him. “Like it? We can hang it over the TV or something” he said.

Suddenly the lights went out.

The two men looked around as their eyes adjusted to the dark.

“Looks like the blizzard’s taking away all the fun tonight” Clint huffed. Bucky could hear him trying to go through the kitchen drawers looking for something.  
“Candles are on the left drawer right beside the sink” Bucky instructed. Clint went through the drawer and finally lit one up. 

As Clint settled one of the candles between the two of them he commented, “looks like it’s going to be a romantic evening. I’m pretty sure I charged my laptop earlier. Do you wanna watch a movie or something?” Bucky jumped off his seat, grabbed his drink, and went to the living room in response. “So is that a yes?” Clint called out. “Chips are on the upper left cabinet” he yelled to him as he settled on the sofa.

Minutes later, Clint arrived at the living room with two blankets, a laptop, chips and two cans of beer. He set up the movie and sat beside Bucky, handing him the other blanket.  
They were silent for a while as they watched the first season of Dog Cops. Bucky could feel Clint getting a little antsy. “Spit it out Clint” he mumbled. Clint quickly turned his head to face him, “what?” “If you’ve got something to say, say it now” 

A deep sigh left Clint. Bucky’s heart raced, he was hoping it was just his sensitivity to things. 

“I gotta be honest with you Buck... I know about Steve” Clint said, facing the screen again.

“What about him?” Bucky tightened his grip on the beer can in his hand.

“Remember that morning when you woke up in my bed with a massive hangover?” Clint paused and waited till Bucky nodded to continue, “well... you told me things. And some of those I know you didn’t mean to share...”

“like?”

“Is Steve the reason you’re so reluctant to date? Are you scared of being led on again?”

“No. I don’t want to talk about this anymore”

“You misread things. That’s okay. We hope too much, Buck. But that shouldn’t be a reason for you to shut all feelings and signs that you see-“ Clint was looking at him now, “especially ones that are right in front of you”

Bucky got up and headed to his room. He slammed the door behind him then collapsed on his bed.


	7. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 9-12: MISTLETOE / TONY THROWS A HOLIDAY PARTY/AVENGERS FAMILY DINNER / FREE
> 
>  
> 
> [I feel like I owe people an explanation as to why I mixed the days. When the prompts came out I didn't know I was supposed to go on a family trip a couple of days later. I originally wanted to write and post per day but time wasn't enough so I just put them all together and queued them up.]

The two guys haven’t spoken in a while after that confrontation a couple nights ago. Bucky has found his way around Clint’s morning routine for them to not interact. But he couldn’t avoid him forever.

  
The Tenants’ Christmas party drew in real quick.

  
Bucky was leaning on the door frame that separated the living room and the dining area when Clint entered Tony’s apartment.

  
“Are you and Clint okay?” Bucky turned around to see Natasha standing beside him, a hand holding a bottle of beer extended towards him. He took the bottle from her and faced back to where Clint was. “Yeah, we’re fine” he said.

  
“Doesn’t look like it” Natasha commented, “you didn’t arrive together and you’re not the first one he looked for when he came in”  
“It’s nothing” Bucky tried to convince her but she just raised an eyebrow at him. “What?” he said.

  
Natasha pointed the mouth of her bottle at Tony talking to Steve on the sofa, “look at Stark. He’s been pining for Steve since the single dad moved into the building. Guy still has no idea that Stark’s into him. Just like you.” she narrated.

Bucky’s eyebrows knitted together as he faced her, “what do you mean?” he said.

  
“You’re just as dense as your childhood best friend, you know that?” she dismissed before kissing his cheek and walking towards the other guests.

  
The night dragged on and Bucky could only steal glances of his roommate. Clint has always been a social guy and he’d been walking around talking to everyone while Bucky stood at the same spot occasionally interacting with the people that passed by him.

“Hey Bucky” Clint’s voice rang in Bucky’s ear. He turned to face him and found Clint a little too close. “Look, I’m sorry about last time. I shouldn’t have said something like that. I was just... I just thought... you see... I ”

Bucky knew where it was heading but he didn’t know how to make Clint stop talking and avoid embarrassing himself.

“Guuuuyyys~” Tony slurred beside them. The two men looked at him and saw the man carrying a camera and pointing above them. “C’mon~ just a little smoochie smoochie” he teased. They looked over them saw the mistletoe hanging right over their heads.

Clint rolled his eyes and was about to shoo Tony off when Bucky grabbed his face and kissed him soft and chaste. Bucky dropped his hands to his side right after and moved back to stare at Clint’s face. His eyes were still closed and his lips were puckered. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. Clint opened his eyes and blinked.

“Did that just-“Clint started to say, Bucky drank from his bottle like nothing happened then walked away. “Hey Buck wait up!”

The two of them found some privacy in the fire escape and they sat there in silence for a bit. Bucky could feel Clint getting antsy again and turned to him, “I knew... I just didn’t think I was right” he suddenly said.

Clint stared at him in disbelief, “all this time you knew that I liked you and you said nothing?”

“You said it yourself. I was led on once, I wasn’t going to fall for it again” Bucky retorted, “then you went ahead and said those things that night. I was confused okay!”  
“Yeah but...” Clint sighed and looked away, “so what are we now?”

“I don’t know...” Bucky huffed, “we’ll figure it out”. Clint looked up at him and Bucky smiled.

Clint moved to the same step Bucky was sitting on and leaned closer to him. He raised his hand over their heads to reveal mistletoe. He shook it then said, “Can I kiss you again? I’d do it right this time”. Bucky rolled his eyes before leaning in.

As soon as their lips touched, their neighbor Thor’s voice echoed from the room, “time to distribute gifts!”

“I KNOW WHO SANTA IS!” the excited voice of little Gwen caused the two men on the fire escape to run into the room.


End file.
